This report outlined in summary fashion our research accomplishments and failures over the current year. These outcomes were then shown to lead to our objectives for the coming year. In essence, the following events occurred this year: (1) The successful testing and dissemination of an assessment package suitable for community work with troubled children; (2) A move toward a social systems approach to community intervention based on a failure of our family intervention program and a serious problem with the public school program; (3) Continued progress in exploring organizational features of the troubled child's behavior repertoire - including relationships with his/her caretakers. (4) The beginning of a replication of our community program in a second "high risk" community setting.